When You Meet a Fairy
by Pocketwoman7
Summary: Who knew a meeting that happened years ago could have had such an impact on Gajeel's life? He didn't know until now that fairies truly existed and that he had one of his own. Levy McGarden was truly a fairy and he was glad she was his.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

The last couple of months had been tough on young Gajeel Redfox. One day he woke up and couldn't find Metalicana. It wasn't unusual for the Iron Dragon to just go out and fly on a whim. Gajeel was tough after all he could take care of himself if any problems were to arise. But after a week of waiting day and night, the young Iron Dragon Slayer realized Metalicana wasn't coming back.

The loss of his dragon had made Gajeel become a very bitter child. After all, Metalicana was the closest thing to a father that Gajeel had ever experienced. Soon he began his trek across Fiore, travelling from place to place all alone. Alone. That damned dragon had left him all alone. He promised that he would never leave Gajeel. What a liar.

Eventually, Gajeel happened upon the quaint town of Magnolia. The small town was bustling with life, energy and beauty. The sun was bright, the sky was clear and the birds were chirping as he made his way through the center of the town. It really pissed him off to see all the happy families frolicking and having a grand time in the park. He could've had that, but his dad disappeared.

"Stupid fucking dragon. Who needs ya anyways? I'm glad yer gone you piece of scrap metal." The anyway child venomously spewed as he kicked a rock down an alleyway

The alleyway he decided to go down was as dark and dank as they came. It really didn't bother him because of his dragon senses. The smell of feces, dirty water, vomit, pee and blood were overpowering though. Wait, blood?

"Help! Someone help me!" A small voice called out

The voice wasn't very loud, but with his dragon hearing he could definitely tell someone was in trouble. As soon as Gajeel heard the voice of what he presumed was a young female he took off like a bat out of hell. If there was one thing that Metallica's ingrained into his metal head, it was to help those in need. He wasn't useless after all.

When he reached the end of the alleyway, he noticed three teenage males encircling a small blue haired girl.

"Who the heck has blue hair?" One of the boys asked

"Why would anybody want to read? Only losers and brainwave read." Another one prompted

"Your glasses make you look so nerdy." The last one chuckled

Gajeel approached the boys and glared at them with disdain.

"I suggest you fuckers put the girl down." Gajeel hissed

The boys, not much older than him, looked at him pointedly.

"Why should we listen to you metal head?" The one holding the girl asked before dropping her on her bottom

"Because if ya don't, I'm gonna kick yer asses." Gajeel smirked evil

All three boys suddenly charged Gajeel, but before they could even lay a finger on him he sent an Iron Dragon Club to each of their stomachs. The teenagers got back up and sprinted towards Gajeel and this time Gajeel hit them with an Iron Dragon Roar. The heathens looked to Gajeel with hatred burned into their eyes.

"You're dead you iron freak!" the leader of the group shouted

With all their might the hoodlums kept charging Gajeel, never once succeeding in hitting them. By the end of their bout it was obvious that Gajeel had come out on top. There was a fire in Handel's eyes like no other as the no whimpering and scared teenagers ran away.

"Good riddance." Gajeel sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow

"T-thank you." The small girl, who was still sitting on the ground, smiled towards him

Gajeel turned towards the young girl for the first time and his jaw immediately dropped. She was the most gorgeous human being he had ever seen. Her shoulder length hair was as blue as the sky on a cloudless day and was held back by a yellow ribbon with a white Daisy. Two small strands of hair framed her heart shaped face. She was fucking adorable to say the least.

"N-no problem Shorty." Gajeel stuttered

"I'm not that short!" She shrieked as she puffed out her cheeks

"Gihi sure ya aren't."

"Well thank you nonetheless." She smiled bashfully

"Like I said no problem kid." He blushed

"Is there any way I can remember my Savior?" The girl asked with her hazel eyes getting bigger than they already were

Gajeel thought about it for a moment and then he snapped his fingers. He focused all of his magical power in his hands and concentrated. He had to make this look good for her. All of a sudden, a small iron flower landed in his hand. He took the Daisy out of the girl's hand and replaced it with the iron flower he had made. It shined against the soft blue color of her hair. Perfect, just like her.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you so much." The girl squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug

"Glad ya like it." Gajeel smirkedas a small blush formed on his face

The young beauty started rummaging through her tote bag she had slung over her shoulder. After a few minutes, she held out a book to him titled Beauty and the Beast.

"Please take this book as a token of my gratitude. It's one of my favorites." She said as she handed Gajeel the book

Gajeel carefully removed the book from her possession and examined it. Sure he could read, but not that well. Yet one of the only other positives that came from his time with Metalicana.

"Are ya sure ya want to give this to me if it's one of yer favorites?" He asked as he turned the book over in his hands

"Of course! I've already read it hundreds of times and I have another copy at home." The girl giggled

"Thank you." Gajeel replied, this time with a true smile on his face like he used to make when his dragon was still around

Just as the girl was getting ready to reply, a man and a woman with the same shade of blue hair came running to the girl.

"There you are sweetheart! We've been looking everywhere for you! I thought you were going to go to the bookstore." The woman sighed as she hugged her little girl

"Sorry mama and daddy. Some bullies started teasing, but then this nice boy helped scare them away." She responded as she hugged both of her parents

The man and woman turned towards Gajeel with warm smiles.

"Thank you so much for saving our daughter." The man graciously hummed as he held his hand out

"Like I told the Shorty, no problem." Gajeel nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head

Soon the young girl's parents took her by the hand and yet again Gajeel was alone. That one small moment of positive human interaction meant the world to Gajeel and he would never forget that. The only regret he had was not getting her name. He studied the book in his hand once again and turned the cover to see an inscription written on the flap of the book.

"Dearest Bluebird, as your parents we could never be more proud of you as a person or a mage. You are the most kind hearted and loving little girl we have ever met. Maybe someday you will have a beast of your own to share your wealth of knowledge and love for books with. Love, Mom and Dad."

Gajeel smiled at the sentimental words inscribed onto the book, but then a twinge of pain went through his heart when he remembered that he would never know that feeling again. Who would want to love and care for him when even a dragon didn't want to? He gathered his belongings what little money he had pick pocketed off of strangers and set off and left the quiet town of Magnolia.

Gajeel watched Levy as she lay atop his body as he told his story in front of their fireplace all cuddled up beneath a blanket. The look she was giving him was one of shock and awe. The Iron Dragon Slayer quirked one of his eyebrows at the beauty that was perched on top of him. What was her deal? He thought telling her about his first positive human experience would be a good thing and bring them even closer.

Suddenly Levy stood up and bolted to their bedroom upstairs.

"Oi shorty! Whatcha doing?" Gajeel shouted towards the stairs

He could hear Levy searching, scrambling to find something. Then he could smell the saltiness of her tears. Why was she crying after he told her a story about one of the most impactful moments in his life? Did he upset her in some way?

Gajeel was getting ready to make his move when he heard Levy nervously tiptoeing down the stairs. He stared at her beautiful body as she stepped closer with her hands clutched around an object that was pressed against her chest. She looked up to him not with anger or hate but with more love than he had ever seen before in those hazel eyes.

"Whatcha got in yer hands Lev?" He asked as he grabbed her petite hands that were still at her chest

"It was you." Was all she said before she opened her hands to reveal an iron flower that smelled all too familiar

To say Gajeel was shocked was an understatement. It had been Levy all along. She had been the reason he fought so hard before giving into the darkness and joining Phantom Lord. She was the reason he even had a shred of humanity left and kept Shadow Gear alive when he attacked them. She was the reason he woke up and decided to do something positive with his life. She was the reason he loved. She was the reason he was forgiven.

Gajeel wrapped his tiny fiancée in the biggest hug he had ever given her. Without this wonderful woman in front of him, he probably never would've joined Fairy Tail even after Makarov asked him. He was thankful for her more than she would ever know.

"Ya know, I still have the copy of Beauty and the Beast ya gave me. Mind reading it to me. It might be a little worn but it's still in great condition. 'Sides I love it when ya read to me just like Belle read to the Beast." Gajeel whispered into Levy's hair

"Of course I will dragon. Or should I say beast?" Levy giggled into his chest

Gajeel sped up the stairs and quickly found the book hidden in a box before coming back down the stairs. During this time Levy had begun the process of making hot chocolate for the both of them. He loved these cold winter nights where she would make hot chocolate and read to him in front of the fireplace. This would definitely have to be a Redfox family tradition in the future.

Levy came back into the living room with two piping hot mugs of cocoa. She proceeded to place her bottom on his lap as he surrounded them with a thick blanket. Gajeel handed Levy the book and tears began to pour from her eyes once again.

"What's wrong Shorty? I thought you loved this book." Gajeel asked as he rubbed her thighs

"I do. It's one of my most favorite stories ever, but a month after we met and I gave you this book my parents and I were in a carriage accident and I was reading this book when we crashed. I was the only survivor and I haven't touched the story since then." Levy replied as she turned to straddle Gajeel's lap

"We can do this another time if ya want Lev. I'm not gonna make ya do it if ya don't want to." He responded with a certain gentleness to his voice

"It's OK. I want to do this. Besides I want to share this story with our children someday." Levy smiled up to him

He couldn't wait to share that smile with their children someday, but for now he was greedy and wanted to keep it all to himself. He listened attentively as Levy read the story that brought them together. Maybe it would ruin his reputation, but bow he had an idea of what he was going to say during his speech at their wedding. He could careless as long as he had this woman in his arms for the rest of their natural lives.

Yeah, I know it's been a while but seeing little Gajeel again in chapter 510 is what really inspired this story. I've been working so much lately that I haven't been able to write that much. This for example took me four or five days to write because of work. That and I've been having to use my phone because my tablet is a piece of crap. Also, this is for one of my besties @ravenluckarts on tumblr since she is currently working on a design for my OC Emi Redfox teen edition. I can't wait to see how she turns out. I promise I'll try to write more in the coming weeks. Love you guys!


End file.
